


Summon Siblings

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: After selling Captain Hook to a petting zoo, Mullins worries when the ghost of Captain Jasper Hook appears.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

‘’If you sell me to a petting zoo again…’’ Captain Hook said to Mullins. A scowl remained on his face as the latter trembled. ‘’Why did you sell me to a petting zoo recently?’’ Captain Hook still scowled.

 

‘’It was a joke,’’ Mullins said. He looked sheepish. ‘’Smee eventually rescued you.’’ He glanced at Smee’s sudden smile.

 

‘’After I cuddled you for a few hours, Captain Hook. You looked so cute as you tried to remove my eyes with your hook,’’ Smee said.

 

Captain Hook smiled. ‘’A rare good idea from you, Smee,’’ he said. Captain Hook focused on Mullins again. He placed his hook under one eye. Captain Hook viewed the latter’s wide eyes. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

 

‘’I already removed one man’s eye due to anger years ago. My older brother’s eye. Jasper Hook.’’

 

A thoughtful expression formed. Captain Hook walked by Mullins and Smee. Frowning, he entered his dark cabin. 

 

Captain Hook stood in the middle of the area. ‘’I order you to appear, Jasper Hook. Materialize in front of me this instant!’’ he said. Captain Hook viewed his brother’s spirit materializing at a snail’s pace. His eyes settled on Jasper’s eye patch and dark garments. He glanced at the shocked Smee and Mullins. Captain Hook also saw the frightened Billy Jukes and Starkey.

 

The other horrified pirates were Alf Mason and Cookson.

 

‘’You summoned your brother to haunt me for selling you to a petting zoo?’’ Mullins asked. He turned to the other pirates. Mullins wondered if they followed him into Captain Hook’s cabin due to sudden curiosity.

 

Confused, Jasper tilted his head to one side. His eye widened after Captain Hook used his hook to bop him on the head.

 

‘’That’s for wrecking my beloved toy when I was four, Jasper!’’ Captain Hook said. 

 

Mullins gasped. ‘’Sibling rivalry?’’ he muttered. Mullins viewed Jasper scowling at Captain Hook. 

‘’You wet the bed until you were…’’ Jasper said to his younger brother. He heard the pirates as they laughed. Jasper saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes. ‘’You also always sobbed near our mother for various reasons.’’

 

Mullins still laughed. *I’m not going to summon animal control for Captain Hook next time. I’ll just summon Jasper* he thought. Mullins still smiled as Jasper revealed additional humiliating secrets about his distressed younger brother. 

 

 

The End


End file.
